Espíritu Navideño
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: Viñeta AU.- En verdad le apenaba tener que usar ese traje, pero se lo debía a su amiga. No tenía opción, mas que tratar de ocultarse. ¿Qué pensará él al verla de esa forma? Fic #70


**DISCLAIMER:** Kamen Rider Wizard y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece la imagen utilizada de portada, créditos a su creador respectivo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **ESPÍRITU NAVIDEÑO**

 **.**

 **.**

― ¿Koyomi? ―

Al oír su nombre, la chica sólo pudo sonrojarse y bajar su gorro en un intento para que el chico no se le acercara más y la descubriera.

De verdad se sentía en un gran aprieto.

Y todo sucedió por no ser capaz de decirle que no a su amiga Rinko, cuando esta mañana, ésta le pidió ayuda para disfrazarse de Santa Claus y traer alegría en las calles de la Ciudad.

― _Debí haber dicho que no…_ ― Pensaba Koyomi con cierto arrepentimiento.

― ¿Koyomi? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ― Cuestionó Haruto colocándose frente a ella para poder mirarla a la cara. ― ¿Y vestida de esa forma? ― Interrogó señalándola de arriba abajo.

Al sentir la mirada de él recorrerle el cuerpo, sólo sentía sus mejillas hervir aún más.

― Bu-Bueno yo… ― Intentó excusarse. Pero en realidad sólo esperaba a que él se echara a reír, como había sucedido con Rinko.

El castaño se le acercó un poco más. ― ¿Era eso lo que no querías que viera? ― Inquirió.

La chica bajó la mirada, sintiéndose encoger.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _La pequeña peli negra se encontraba en su habitación. Estaba muy pensativa observando aquel vestido rojo al estilo Santa Claus. Normalmente no le importaría en lo absoluto ayudarle a su amiga a repartir alegría y volantes del festival Navideño que organizaba la Ciudad, de hecho le parecía una actividad bastante divertida. Sin embargo todo cambió, cuando Haruto llegó a ellas, y se rió de Rinko al verla disfrazada de esa manera. La chica obviamente lo maldecía por lo bajo y deseaba poder golpearle._

 _Pero Koyomi se sentía diferente; ya no se sentía tan segura de utilizar aquello, si su novio se iba a burlar de ella de la misma manera._

 _Suspiró pesadamente, sin saber realmente qué hacer._

― _¿Qué tienes ahí? ―_

 _Los ojos de la chica se ampliaron, y dejó escapar un gritito cuando se dio cuenta de quién estaba detrás._

― _¡Haruto! ― Exclamó, al girar sobre sí en un intento por ocultar el traje tras su espalda._

― _Lo siento, creo que debí tocar ― Comentó él un tanto sorprendido de la actitud de ella._

― _No… Está bien ― Musitó ella tratando de calmarse. Metió un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. ― ¿Querías algo? ―_

 _El castaño se apoyó en sus mejillas para observar mejor a su novia. ― Has andado rara desde que llegamos ¿Todo bien? ―Pidió de vuelta._

 _Ella jugueteaba con sus manos por detrás. ― Si, todo está bien. Sólo preparaba mi ropa para el festival ― Excusó._

 _Haruto sonrió con diversión. Ya sospechaba lo que pasaba, pero decidió no presionarla. Sobó la cabeza de ella. ― ¡Bien! Saldré con Shunpei y Kosuke, ¿Nos vemos más tarde? ―_

 _Ella asintió. ― ¡Sí! ―_

 _Cuando el chico abandonó la habitación, Koyomi resopló aliviada._

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

― ¿Te vas a reír de mí? ― Interrogó ella por lo bajo, después de aquel recuerdo.

Haruto alzó una ceja. ― ¿Burlarme? ― Repitió. ― ¿Por qué lo haría? ―

Koyomi formó un mohín. ― Te burlaste del traje de Rinko-Chan esta mañana, pensé que… ―

Haruto sonrió de lado. ― Bueno, eso fue porque no es común en ella verla de esa forma; con eso de que es de aspecto más formal y… ―

― ¿Y…? ― Pidió ella.

―… En ti se ve adorable ― Admitió tocándole el hombro.

La pequeña chica se sonrojó al máximo, y sonrió. ― Gracias Haruto ―

Él también sonrió y le sujetó la mano. ― ¿Lista para el festival? ― Cuestionó tirando de ella.

Ella reaccionó. ― Es-Espera ¿No debería cambiarme primero? ―

― Nah, estás vestida para la ocasión, irradias espíritu navideño ― Explicó él.

La chica sonrió ante el cumplido, dejándose llevar finalmente por él para perderse entre la multitud; el sol ya empezaba a caer y el festival pronto empezaría.

 **Terminado 121216**

 **N/A:** ¿Aún hay fans de Haruto  & Koyomi? En verdad hace mucho que quería escribir esto, pero esperaba a que fuera la época adecuada para hacerlo realidad, y aquí está.

¡Hasta la próxima!

 **GEMITHA0208**


End file.
